Standard spark plug sockets having hex sizes, ⅝ inch and 13/16 inch, have been available for many years. These typical sockets are about 2½ inch long and some contain an internal elastomeric material sleeve that fits snugly over the ceramic portion of the spark plug to grip and protect the spark plug. On many modern engines, the spark plug is deeply recessed and difficult to reach unless an extension is used with the socket. In order to install or remove the recessed spark plug, a mechanic will select a properly sized socket that fits the spark plug, add an extension that mates with a wrench. The wrench provides the rotational force necessary to install or remove the spark plug. Occasionally, the frictional force between the elastomeric sleeve and the spark plug is greater than the force of the ball detent on the socket and its extension. If this occurs, the extension will become disengaged from the socket while the mechanic is trying detach the socket from the spark plug. As a result, the socket becomes difficult to reach and therefore, difficult to remove from the engine's recess. The mechanic then has to waste time and effort to reattach the extension with the socket, thereby, costing the consumer more for the repair. Additionally, exposed engine parts may be damaged when the extension becomes disengaged unexpectedly from the socket.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an easy-to-use and simple tool capable of readily installing and removing a deeply recessed spark plug without being susceptible to easy disengagement. In addition, it is desirable to provide a single tool capable of installing and uninstalling spark plugs and thereby, alleviate the need for a multiple tool assembly, which may otherwise be required to reached the deeply recessed spark plug. It is also desirable to provide a method of installing and uninstalling the deeply recessed spark plug that decreases the chance of a component being disengaged unexpectedly.